Amazon Warrior
"Amazon Warrior" is the 3rd movie in The DC Movie Universe Cast Keira Knightely as Princess Diana/Wonder Woman Jennifer Lawrence as Young Princess Diana Michelle Pfeiffer as Queen Hippolyta Chris Pine as Lieutenant Steve Trevor Rachel Weisz as Mala Poppy Montgomery as Artemis Alicia Silverstone as Aresia AnnaSophia Robb as Aresia (Age 15) Rebel Wilson as Etta Candy Maxwell Caulfield as Ares Claudia Black as Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah Lance Reddick as Chuma Sean Bean as Zeus Colin Firth as Poseidon Daniel Craig as Hermes Daniel Day-Lewis as Hephaestus Plot Long ago, Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons lies with her lover, Ares as they discuss current events. But when Hippolyta objects to his violent suggestions and suggests they try peace, Ares beats her and tells her that humankind is incapable of peace and were born to slaughter and kill. He then rapes her, but she escapes by stabbing him in the leg. A furious Ares summons his army as Hippolyta rallies the Amazons and the 2 armies wage war on the island. In a chapel, Hippolyta and Ares face off, but just when Ares is about to win, a furious Hippolyta manages to defeat him and is about to kill him when Zeus and Poseidon appear before them and stop Hippolyta. They then banish Ares from Olympus and Themyscira and bound him with magical chains, preventing him from drawing strength from the death of mortals. Zeus and Poseidon then grant Hippolyta and the Amazons the island of Themyscira as gratitude and to make up for Ares' actions. 2,000 years later, on the island of Themyscira, Queen Hippolyta is busy constructing her new daughter in clay. She molds it into shape and then slits her wrist and has her blood drip on the statue, causing the clay statue to come to life. An overjoyed Hippolyta names her Diana and hugs her with joy. 50,000 years later, Diana is busy being trained by Artemis when Mala tells them that she found a young girl washed up on the shore. Hippolyta, Diana, Mala, and Artemis run to the beach where they find a young teenage girl lying on the sands. She tells them that she was on a boat when it crashed and she clung to a piece of wreckage until she washed up her. She doesn't remember her name though, so Hippolyta decides to adopt her and names her Aresia. She then uses the Purple Ray to grant her the abilities of an Amazon. After meeting Aresia, Diana started to become curious about the outside world. Her mother though told her to not think such things, but Diana remained curious. 15 years later, at a US Air Force base, Lieutenant Steve Trevor is chosen to go on a mission to uncover a terrorist plot in Iraq. His quirky, secretary, Etta Candy, who secretly has feelings for him, wishes him luck as he gets ready to fly off. But when he reaches Iraq, he gets shot down by enemy planes, but manages to bomb their base before crashing into the ocean. He then washes up on the shores of Themyscira where Aresia and Diana find him. Steve instantly calls Diana, Angel, but she and Aresia tie him up and take him to Queen Hippolyta. Steve explains himself to them about his situation, but Aresia refuses to believe him and is about to kill him when Diana stops her. Hippolyta then uses the golden lasso to see if he's telling the truth and they realize he is, decides that one of the Amazons will escort Steve back to civilization. Diana immediately begs her mom to let her escort him, but she refuses and insists that she doesn't have enough experience with the outside world and assigns Artemis to escort Steve. Later that night, Diana finds Steve lying on the beach and sits next to him. Steve tells her about his life and job and Diana tells him about the history of the Amazons and the 2 share a moment before Mala interrupts them. Later, Diana sneaks into the Temple of Athena and steals the Magical Girdle of Gaea, the Golden Lasso of Truth, and silver bracelets and wakes Steve up and the 2 set off, with Diana determined to prove herself to her mother. In Africa, Barbara Ann Minerva, a renowned archaeologist, explores the African jungles with her party, searching for a rare and mystical artifact that's in the possession of the Urzkartagan tribe. At night, Barbara and her party make camp, but Barbara suddenly hears a sudden urge inside her, an instinct, so she sets off into the jungle, telling her party members that she's "gathering firewood." As she treks through the jungle, she arrives at a dark cave. When she explores the cave, she suddenly finds herself falling down an endless, dark crevasse. When she wakes up, she finds herself in the lost city of the Urzkartagan tribe, but is severely injured from her fall. The tribe welcomes her as the villagers all tend to her, providing her with food, water, and shelter. Later, Barbara is visited by the tribe priest, Chuma, who tries using some herbs to heal her wounds. Barbara then asks him about the artifact, but Chuma tells her that the artifact was a myth, a tale that the tribesmen tell their children. Chuma then asks her how she found this village, so she tells him about her expedition and that she was overcome with an instinct that led her to their village. When Chuma hears this, he becomes surprised and asks her to join him by the fire. As they sit by the fire, Chuma tells her the tale of their god, Urzakartga, a cheetah god that chooses an avatar every century, during a ceremony performed on a full moon, which grants the avatar youth and vitality. Chuma then casts an incantation on the fire, to see if Barbara is the cheetah god's next host, but is shocked when he sees her in her new state and tells Barbara that, even though she's worthy, he refuses to perform the ceremony on her. Barbara though tries to bargain and pleads with Chuma to perform the ritual, since she wants to know more about their culture and the power that the god will bestow upon her. A reluctant Chuma agrees, but tells her that being the god's new avatar is a responsibility that she must bear and use her new gifts wisely. The next night, during the full moon, Chuma gathers the villagers as he performs the ceremony, having Barbara lay on the ancient shrine. Chuma then slits his palm to pour his blood onto Barbara's forehead and performs an ancient spell on her. As the cheetah god enters Barbara's body, she begins reacting violently to the transformation, which concerns Chuma as he asks Barbara if she's a virgin, since the ceremony requires a virgin host, but when Barbara tells her that she isn't, Chuma starts panicking. Suddenly, Barbara's body begins growing fur and spots, a tail, and claws, which Chuma says is because of the god struggling to accept her. Barbara then wakes up in a feral rage, with enhanced strength, speed, agility, senses, and bloodlust. She then starts violently attacking the village, destroying their homes and buildings, murdering villagers. Chuma tries to stop her by chanting a spell, but Barbara attacks him and slashes his throat, killing him. In her new Cheetah form, Barbara sets off into the jungle, where she stumbles upon her archaeology team and viciously slays them. At the African UN embassy, Barbara goes on a rampage and starts slaughtering innocents. When the security tries to detain her, she manages to slaughter most of them, until a sniper manages to hit her with tranquilizer darts, sedating her as she falls unconscious. In Hephaestus' blacksmith shop, Ares arrives and begs his brother to take the chains off, but Hephaestus refuses. A furious Ares then threatens him, causing Hephaestus to free him of the chains. Ares then forces him to make him a new suit of armor and Hephaestus complies. After putting on his new armor, he finds out that Diana, Hippolyta's daughter, has ventured off into the mortal world, causing him to smile evilly. In New York, Diana and Steve arrive and Steve shows her around and the 2 spend the day together. Meanwhile, Barbara wakes up in a crate as she's being shipped to S.T.A.R. Labs for study, causing her to violently react and starts tries to escape from her confinement. The scientists use heavy sedation on her as they take her out of her crate for study, but Barbara reveals to be pretending to sleep and slaughters the scientists, before she escapes. Diana and Steve are about to kiss when Barbara appears in her new cheetah state and starts attacking the crowd. Diana though uses the powers of her new armor and equipment to confront Cheetah, who notices Diana's lasso and recognizes it as the Lasso of Truth and fights her for the lasso. When Cheetah gains the upper hand, Diana uses her bracelets and lasso to defeat Cheetah and the police arrive and arrest her as the media dub Diana, "Wonder Woman". In the police van, Ares appears before Barbara and offers her a chance to get revenge on Diana and even offers to make her ruler of Earth. He then magically gives her control of her powers and the 2 disappear. On Themyscira, Hippolyta finds out about Diana leaving the island with Steve and is furious, but when Hermes appears before her and warns her that Ares is free and is going after her daughter. In Washington D.C., Diana and Steve arrive at the US military base and Steve introduces Diana to Etta. Etta though notices that Steve has feelings for Diana, breaking her heart. Suddenly, they find out that Ares, Cheetah and his army of ruthless warriors are attacking the State Capital. Diana sets off and takes on Ares, along with some backup from Steve and the US Army. Diana though is unable to penetrate Ares' new armor and is defeated. Ares then reveals to Diana what he did to her mother, causing a furious Diana to attack him, but is severely injured. Steve then saves her and retreats back into the base though. Ares though appears in the base to kill Diana. Steve, Diana, and Etta hide in a broom closet. Etta then tells Steve that she'll distract Ares while they escape. Before she leaves though, Etta confesses her love for him and then confronts Ares, but is severely injured, but she buys Steve and Diana enough time to steal a Jet and escape. Diana wakes up in the jet and is furious at Steve for saving her instead of stopping Ares when they're suddenly attacked by harpies. Steve is knocked out during the fight, causing Diana to take over as pilot and activates invisibility mode on the plane. She manages to defeat the harpies, but the plane is slightly damaged, causing it to be stuck in invisibility mode. Diana then visits Hephaestus in his shop and demands he tell her the weakness in Ares' new armor, but he refuses and instead gives her a clue as to what it is. Before she leaves, Hephaestus reveals he created her armor for Hippolyta. Before she gets in her plane, Hermes appears and tells her that Ares and his army are attacking Themyscira, planning to kill all of the Amazons. Diana, Steve, and Hermes arrive at Themyscira where Ares, Cheetah, and his army attacking the Amazons. Hermes notices that we're losing and summons Zeus and Poseidon to help even the odds. Diana then takes on Cheetah, who easily gains the advantage, but manages to defeat her with the help of Mala and Artemis. Steve then helps her fight the warriors when Diana notices Ares battling Hippolyta atop a mountain. Before she leaves though, she and Steve kiss and then he, the Amazons, and Zeus, Poseidon, and Hermes continue battling the warriors. On the mountain, Ares and Hippolyta battle, but Ares stabs her in the chest and is about to kill her when Diana saves her. She then takes her mother's sword and battles Ares herself, but Ares quickly gains the advantage. Diana then notices a weak spot in the heel of Ares' armor and stabs it, causing his armor to explode, defeating him. Diana then reunites with her mother and apologizes for sneaking off, but Hippolyta apologizes to her for isolating her from the outside world. Later, Diana is honored by Zeus, Poseidon, and Hermes for her bravery and Hippolyta allows her to keep the armor and to explore the outside world on a mission to reunite the world of men and women. Diana then runs into Steve's arms and they share a kiss and announce their love for each other and officially become a couple. Zeus then locks Ares away into the depths of Tartarus as Diana and Steve fly toward Washington D.C. in the invisible jet to visit Etta, who is recovering nicely after her fight with Ares and for Diana to embrace her destiny as Wonder Woman.